


Rise Against

by Wild_Card_Writing



Series: Deus Ex Prompto [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I borrow cid from ffvii, Parent Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, i borrow characters from other animes because i am lazy, no crossovers just the characters, noctis has no idea, prompto gets training and becomes scary, prompto is sunshine, prompto started something on accident, the war is deus ex prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: Contrary to belief and those of the people of Lucis the Niflheim resistance did not start in Niflheim.It wasn't an organized group of people, and no one planned to change the world or go back to their homeland or some other shit. The Niflheim resistance wasn't some grandiose thing, set up and manned by a dozen people. No one planned it. No one felt it was destiny or some sort of smart thing to do. Because it wasn't.It wasn't.I’ll level with you.The reason the resistance started in the first place was actually quite simple.Prompto wanted a new camera.





	Rise Against

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaciart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaciart/gifts), [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/gifts), [Kestrealbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/gifts).



There are a bunch of lies that everyone believes about the Nilfiem resistance that is complete and utter horse shit, but people still believe them. Really believe them. Hold them like Shiva damn truth and fuckin’ snuggling it because it comforts them in their little ball of insecurity and superiority to what it means to live in the Crown City.

Contrary to belief and those of the people of Lucis the Nilfiem resistance did not start in Nilifiem.

It wasn't an organized group of people, and no one planned to change the world or go back to their homeland or some other shit. The Nifileim Resistance wasn't some grandiose thing, set up and manned by a dozen people. No one planned it. No one felt it was destiny or some sort of smart thing to do. Because it wasn't.

It wasn't.

Hell, probably the smart thing to do was stay away from the resistance and continue our boring, meaningless, menial jobs instead of fight the strongest empire on Eros, but none of us were exactly known to be smart.

I’ll level with you.

If you wanna hear the whole story, then you should probably sit back and listen (or read as the case might be). Because according to sunshine, the reason the resistance started in the first place was actually quite simple.

He wanted a camera.

...

Yah, that was my fuckin' reaction too. But sit your butt down and scroll down. This story isn’t about the crown-effing-prince or his servant peeps, it's about someone better.

It's about that stupid sunshine brat. [There’s a line like someone tried to scratch through the line, but it was erased.)

**_My name is Prompto! Prompto Argentum! Not sunshine! Not brat!_ **

**_(ﾉ￣□￣)ﾉ ~┻━┻  When are you guys going to get it right?_ **

 


End file.
